Predictable
by zeh' cup CakE
Summary: FIC INTERRACTIVE! qui ne connaitre jamais d'histoire... C'est vous qui décidez! Pour plus de détails, allez voir à l'intérrieur! Vous avez décidez de la base de l'histoire, maintenant choisissez le couple! KaiXJohnny ou KaiXGarland?
1. Avant Propos 1

Salut tout le monde! Bon, là, je vais essayer quelque chose… une fic interactive! lol je vous explique…

-Petit bruit de transportation vers un autre monde- lol

Vous aurez donc à choisir les informations pour le fic dans le fond lol Je vais vous expliquer au fur et à mesure de ce message, vous allez voir…

Bon, au début, vous devez choisir entre les deux chansons qui sont plus basses. Je vous en donne la version originale, ensuite la traduction… Le fic sera basé sur la chanson qui aura été voté la plus de fois par les reviewer… alors, les voilà :

* * *

_**Tainted Love**  
_De Marilyn Manson  
Traduction de Cocci (du site _La Coccinelle du Net_)

Version Originale/Traduction

_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
_Des fois, j'ai l'impression que je dois

_Run away I've got to  
_M'enfuir, que je dois

_Get away  
_M'échapper

_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
_De la souffrance que tu as mis dans mon coeur

_The love we share  
_L'amour que nous partageons

_Seems to go nowhere  
_Ne semble aller nulle part

_I've lost my lights  
_J'ai perdu mes lumières

_I toss and turn I can't sleep at night  
_Je tourne et me retourne, je ne peux pas dormi la nuit

_(Chorus)  
_(Refrain)

_Once I ran to you (I ran)  
_Une fois, j'ai couru vers toi (j'ai couru)

_Now I'll run from you  
_Maintenant je m'éloignerai (plutôt) de toi

_This tainted love you've given  
_Cet amour infecté que tu as donné

_I give you all a boy could give you  
_Je te donne tout ce qu'un garçon peut te donner

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
_Prends mes larmes et c'est n'est pas tout

_Tainted love  
_Amour souillé

_Tainted love  
_Amour souillé

_Now I know I've got to  
_Maintenant je sais que je dois

_Run away I've got to  
_M'enfuir, que je dois

_Get away  
_M'échapper

_You don't really want any more from me  
_Tu ne veux plus réellement de moi

_To make things right  
_Pour que les choses aillent bien

_You need someone to hold you tight  
_Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te serrer fort

_You think love is to pray  
_Tu penses que l'amour c'est de prier

_But I'm sorry I don't pray that way  
_Mais je suis désolé, je ne prie pas comme cela

_(Chorus)  
(_Refrain)

_Don't touch me please  
_Ne me touche pas, s'il te plaît

_I cannot stand the way you tease  
_Je ne peux pas supporter ta façon de me taquiner

_I love you though you hurt me so  
_Je t'aime bien que tu m'aies tant blessé

_Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
_Maintenant je vais ranger mes affaires et y aller

_Touch me baby, tainted love  
_Touche-moi bébé, amour souillé

_Touch me baby, tainted love  
_Touche-moi bébé, amour souillé

_Touch me baby, tainted love  
_Touche-moi bébé, amour souillé

_(Chorus)  
(_Refrain)

* * *

_**Predictable**  
_De Good Charlotte  
Traduction de ToOoM (du site _La Coccinelle du Net_)

Version Originale/Traduction

_Something isn't right  
_Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond

_I can feel it again, feel it again  
_Je le ressens encore

_This isn't the first time  
_Ce n'est pas la première fois

_That you left me waiting  
_Que tu me laisses attendre

_Sad excuses and false hopes high  
_Tristes excuses et faux espoirs

_I saw this coming, still I don't know why I let you in  
_Je l'ai vu venir, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je t'ai laissé faire

_(Chorus)  
_(Refrain)

_I knew it all along  
_Je le savais depuis longtemps

_It's so predictable  
_C'est si prévisible

_I knew something would go wrong (Something's always wrong)  
_Je savais que quelque chose n'irai pas (Tout est toujours faux)

_So you don't have to call  
_Tu n'auras pas à m'appeler

_Or say anything at all  
_Ou dis quelque chose

_It's so predictable (so predictable)  
_C'est si prévisible (Si prévisible)

_So take your empty words  
_Prends ainsi tes mots vides

_Your broken promises  
_Tes promesses brisées

_And all the time you stole  
_Et tout le temps que tu as volé

_Cause I am done with this  
_Parce que je suis fait avec ceci

_And I can give it away, give it away  
_Et je peux te le donner loin, te le donner loin

_I'm doing everything I should of  
_Je fais tout ce que je dois

_And now I'm making a chance  
_Et maintenant je fais une chance

_I'm living the day  
_Je vis le jour

_I'm giving back what you gave me  
_Je te rends ce que tu m'as donné

_I don't need anything  
_Je n'ai besoin de rien

_(Chorus)  
(_Refrain)

_Everywhere I go, everyone I meet, everytime I try to fall in love  
_Partout où je vais, tout ceux que je rencontre, chaque fois que j'essaye de tomber amoureux

_They all wanna know, why I'm so broken, why am I so cold, why am I so hard inside  
_Ils veulent tous savoir, pourquoi je suis si brisé, pourquoi je suis si froid, pourquoi je suis si renfermé

_Why am I scared, what am I afraid of  
_Pourquoi je suis effrayé, de quoi ai-je peur

_I don't even know, this story never had an end  
_Je ne sais même pas, cette histoire n'a jamais eue de fin

_I've been waiting, I've been searching, I've been hoping  
_J'ai attendu, j'ai cherché, j'ai espéré

_I've been dreaming you would come back, but I know the ending of this story  
_J'ai rêvé que tu reviendrais, mais je connais la fin de cette histoire

_You are never coming back (never, never, never, ... )  
_Tu n'es jamais revenue (jamais, jamais, jamais, ... )

_(Chorus)  
(_Refrain)

_Everywhere I go for the rest of my life, everyone that I love, everyone that I care about  
_Partout ou j'irais et ce pour le reste de ma vie, chaque personne que j'aime, chaque personne qui compte a mes yeux

_They all wanna know what's wrong with me  
_Ils veulent tous savoir ce qui ne va pas avec moi

_But I know what it is  
_Mais je sais ce que c'est

_I'm ending this right now  
_Je termine ça maintenant

* * *

Alors? Z'avez fait votre choix? lol Moi, perso', j'aime les deux! lol En tout cas, je vous laisse le choix! Oh! Et j'vais en faire une song-fic… 

Bon, ensuite, je vous demanderait de me dire (si vous voulez) quel couple voulez-vous qui soit « en vedette » loll mais… j'aimerait travailler avec des couples hors du commun… pas du Tala/Kai, ou du Tyson/Kai… je sais pas si vous voyez… genre que j'aimerait mieux travailler avec du… Garland/Bryan (lol) qu'avec du Tala/Bryan… en tout cas! C'est ce que je vous demanderais… Mais si vous n'en trouvez pas ben… dites-moi en des communs là… lol mais essayez au moins!! Siyouplé!! lolll Et puis, avec ça, je vais choisir les 2 que je préfère et vous les annoncer pour que vous choisissez dans le prologue (la song-fic)… et puis le plus populaire serait le couple vedette de mon fic! Voyez? lol et ce sera tout le temps comme ça! Ou à peu près… peut-être que des fois je vais juste vous demander de me dire des idées (ce que vous pouvez commencer dès maintenant lol) et puis je vais en prendre une comme ça… enfin! Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que ça va donner mais… j'essaie! Allez, salut!

Et n'oublier pas de me dire la chanson que vous voulez et le couple! Cya!!


	2. Avant Propos 2

Chalut! Bon, j'ai décider de pô faire de songfic, parce que j'aime pas ça faire des songfic et j'suis poche à en mourir… alors je vais faire que les RAR, et après je vous donne mes deux choix de couples…

Kammy Ivanov : Chalut sis'! loll du Daichi/Crusher XDDDDDDD –crampée ben raide- t'es nouille! Sérieux... loll Mais pourquoi qu'tu dit que Fanfiction ya changer? Ya po changer… en tout cas… cya!

Clo : Oha yo! Err… pour les couples… lol j'voit qui a ben du monde qui trippent KaiXBrooky… (Suis-je la seule à aimer le Mystel/Brooklyn? TTTT) anyway! T'aime Simple Plan… t'as l'droit… loll Mais nan je blague. Sont correct. Pis David yé super cuuuuute! lolll Mais j'aime mieux GC… Errr… j'm'éloigne… -.- fac, merchi pour ta review!

Fushicho : Chalou! Uyay! La première qui me lance Manson! (Manson rokx!) –te lance des fleurs- loll désolée j'suis fatiguée –goutte sur la tempe- Bon, le couple… JohnyXKai? Cha cherait le fun! So je ne connais pas assez Johnny :( C'est plate… Ben merci quand même! –pense- M'as peutêtre le prendre en fait… anyway! Chya!

Dahu : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis Encore Manson! –trop folle la fille- loll Ben, merci beaucoup pour ta review! …Je pourrai pas prendre le KaiXBrooklyn… Parce que y va en avoir dans une autre de mes fics et puis… veux du nouveau! Loll Mais le DaichiXKai… n.n Bonne idée! J'vais voir ce que je peux faire avec et… on verra! Merci encore!

Safaros29 : Predictable? Cute? Vi j'avoue! loll En tout cas! TalaXClaude… j'aurais trop aimé! Sauf que… bah, j'vais voir! (J'ai l'impression que je dit ça à tout le monde… va falloir que j'me branche…) Whatever! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et… bah cya!

Ten-shi: Heyyyy! Chalut! loll Alors Tainted Love… n.n Ch'est cool! Merchi! Et pour le TalaXKai… sorry! Mais ch'est vraiment le sheul souple que je voulais vraiment pas faire… (J'ai l'impression qui a eu que ça durant un long bout…) alors… j'm'excuse! Mais bon… j'espère que tu vas lire quand même… anyway! Merci pour ta review!1!

Chibi Zia : Bonjour! lol Kai-Garland XDDDD Ben… c'est une bonne idée remarque… -regard qui s'illumine- Menfin… Kai-Spencer… XDDDDDDDDDD Mais… Tu veux dire quoi par "Kai-uke"Ça veux dire quoi uke? (Cest plutot ca que je me demande….) lol j'suis nulle nan? Allez, avoue-le… -va se cacher- En tout cas! Merci pour ta review!

Bulma44 : Kon nichiwa! BrooklynXKai? loll t'es la quatrième à me le demander… enfin bref… C'est nul, je pourrai pas le prendre… :( Ah, ben peutêtre… en tout cas! Merci pour ta review!

Bon! Maintenant, le verdict… (je vous jure, j'ai aucune idée de qu'est-ce que ça va être, ou même des deux couple que j'va prendre alors…) -roulement de tambour-sort une enveloppe de sa poche- Et le gagnant est…

**MERDE! Ça finit égal! TT.TT**

Alors… Ya peutêtre la review de Kammy… En tout cas, si on s'y fit… le gagnant est…

**PREDICTABLE**

Pourquoi? Ben… si vous voulez savoir, allez lire sa review! Lolll Non c'est parce que elle a dit que si dans le couple y avait Kai, c'était Predictable, si y avait Bryan, c'était Tainted Love… et pis… dans les deux couple y a Kai… et pas une fois Bryan… Niak! Alors, bon, les voilà les couples :

**Kai X Garland**

**VS**

**Kai X Johnny**

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

Foule en arrière : Oooooooooooooooooooooooh!

Taya : Niak Niak Niak Niak…

Errrrr….. -.- Bref! Désolée, excès de sucre… alors, vous aurez à choisir entre ces deux couples-là! Et pis, j'ai pas pris le Kai X Brooklyn, parce que ça aurait été sur que ça aurait été lui alors… En tout cas! Si vous avez des idées pour le commencement du fic (pleaaaaaaase J'ai super d'la misère à commencer une fic!) ou pour le fic tout court, gênez-vous pas! Alors, review siyouplé! –chibi eyes-


End file.
